EXPLORER!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Kisah petualangan singkat tentang Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke, tiga remaja yang sedang kebingungan dengan dunia tempat mereka berpijak, seingat mereka, ketiganya sedang terpeleset bersamaan di tangga koridor 13, tapi kenapa saat mereka membuka mata ketiganya sudah berada di dunia yang terasa asing?/ RnR?/ Drabble ABAL - ABSURD, efek samping ditanggung sendiri :3


**Explorer!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H., Naruto U.]

T / Adventure and Fantasy

Abal, PLOTLESS, gaje, OOC

 **xxx**

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah tiga remaja yang sedang kebingungan dengan dunia tempat mereka berpijak, seingat mereka, ketiganya sedang terpeleset bersamaan di tangga koridor 13, tapi kenapa saat mereka membuka mata ketiganya sudah berada di dunia yang terasa asing? RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno, adalah nama dari tiga remaja yang tengah menatap bingung lingkungan tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

Seingat mereka, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka ada di tangga koridor 13, lalu Naruto terpeleset dan menggelinding di tangga, saat Sasuke dan Sakura hendak menolong sahabat mereka, keduanya malah ikutan terpeleset, dan berakhirlah mereka dengan saling menggelinding.

Namun anehnya, saat mereka membuka mata, ketiganya sudah ada di suatu tempat yang terkesan asing, lebih mirip seperti dunia kahyangan yang ada di _nistagram_ Mumu peri alias Muper.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah menatap bingung lingkungan asing di sekitarnya.

"Apa kita sedang mimpi?" Kali ini suara Sakura lah yang terdengar bertanya. Gadis gulali itu menepuk pipinya berulang kali, sebelum kemudian meringis saat merasakan perih yang menjalari kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Oww, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada makhluk bumi cetar ulala yang datang kemari," ucap seseorang bergender tak diketahui yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

Naruto yang melihat makhluk astral itulah yang pertama kali berekasi, segera ditariknya tubuh Sakura menjauh, membiarkan Sasuke masuk dalam zona bahaya.

"Aduh, gantengnya, kamu mirip deh sama suami eke, itu loh _eh hunse_ ," ucap makhluk itu lagi yang kini mulai melayangkan tangannya untuk menggrepe pria tampan bak adonis di depannya.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, demi koleksi boxer bolong milik Itachi, ia berjanji akan mandi pasir tujuh rupa setelah ini, jika sampai terkontaminasi makhluk di depannya.

Si makhluk yang melihat buruannya menjauh, berusaha mengejar, dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran bak film bollywood.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa jawdrop melihat adegan di depannya, tak pernah terbayang oleh mereka akan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya datar berubah menjadi ekspresi orang kebelet cepirit di tempat umum, tapi tak punya uang untuk bayar kamar mandi, karena ia baru saja di rampok setelah gajian yang tertunda selama tiga bulan, padahal punya kreditan yang harus segera dilunasi, sungguh campur aduk rasanya.

Akhirnya adegan itu terhenti karena Si makhluk tak teridentifikasi merasa kelelahan, salah sendiri melawan atlet lari KHS.

Hening senyap menyapa, dengan Si makhluk yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Mumu peri sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Eh, permisi, ini dimana ya bang, kita kok bisa di sini? Gimana caranya keluar?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan yang ada.

Mumu peri menegakkan tubuh, menatap tiga orang di hadapannya, lalu berujar, "Bang apa? Panggil eke Mumu peri syantik ulala. Dan kenapa Anda di sini, eke gak tahu yeu, tapi ini di kahyangan, tempat tinggal peri syantik macem eke."

"Terus kita keluarnya gimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai panik.

"Setiap puluhan tahun sekali, hal ini akan terjadi, dan jika ingin keluar, harus bisa menebak pertanyaan dari eke, kesempatannya dua kali," jawab Mumu peri sambil membenarkan tali kutangnya yang terlihat sedikit melorot.

"Apa pertanyaannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menjaga jarak aman dari makhluk aneh di hadapannya.

Mumu peri mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut melihat Sasuke yang menjaga jarak darinya, menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali berujar, "Tebak apa ini, memliliki dinding seputih susu, tirai sehalus sutra, laut sejernih kristal, dan ada bola emas yang mengapung di dalamnya."

Tiga makhluk beda tone rambut itu bersyukur karena pertanyaannya masih normal, tapi di sisi lain mereka kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang di maksud.

Hening menyapa, semuanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, Naruto bahkan terlihat menyumpahi otaknya sendiri agar bekerja.

"Ah, aku tahu, jawabannya bumi!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Bumi?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, bumi, yang dimaksud dinding seputih susu itu awan, laut sejernih kristal itu samudra, dan bola emas yang mengapung di dalamnya itu adalah inti bumi, di buku kan inti bumi berbentuk seperti bola emas," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan raut bangga yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, walau ada kernyitan tipis di dahinya, ia tak menyangka kalau otak udang Naruto malah akan berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa yang dimaksud tirai sehalus sutra?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa ada yang kurang dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, terlihat bingung, "Emm, itu, mungkin itu..., emm, mung-"

"Jawabannya bukan bumi, salah, kesempatan tinggal sekali, kalau gagal kalian akan di sini selamanya," potong Mumu peri sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto langsung lemas seketika, ketiganya kembali sibuk berpikir, waktu demi waktu berlalu, keheningan yang panjang mendera, sampai akhirnya terpecah oleh jentikan jari Sasuke dan Sakura disaat bersamaan.

Kedua insan beda tone itu saling bertatapan sejenak, seolah sanggup berbicara dengan telepati, sebelum kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jawabannya telur," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Eh? Telur?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Dinding seputih susu itu maksudnya bagian dalam cangkang telur," ucap Sasuke memulai.

"Tirai sehalus sutra itu, maksudnya selaput membran telur, begitu tipis dan halus bak sutra," lanjut Sakura.

"Laut sejernih kristal adalah putih telur," ucap Sasuke menyambung perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, bola emas yang mengapung, maksudnya adalah kuning telur," ujar Sakura menutup kesimpulan keduanya.

Mumu peri terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan jawaban mereka. Dan dengan terjawabnya pernyataan itu, maka dalam sekejap mereka sudah keluar dari dunia aneh tersebut, kembali ke koridor 13, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

 **\- FIN -**

Hi, I thought this is a super failed fict. I don't have a talent about this genre. So plotless and freak. Please don't kill meh \\(TvT)/

I saw the fanart and urge to write the idea which stuck in my head as soon as possible, even though this is in the middle of the night (WIT).

Question (egg) belongs to _Agatha Cristhie_ , so, credit to the owner, kekeke.

 **Last,** **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
